


Entwined & Unafraid

by Fairytalesgonewild



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Felt like writing little bit of poetry and this happened after, Ficlet, Fluff, Just happy and sweet stuff, Kisses, M/M, Memories from the past, One Shot, Reincarnation, Short, Songxiao-Freeform, Soulmates, This will possibly be part of ficlet collection, alternative universe, couple tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesgonewild/pseuds/Fairytalesgonewild
Summary: SL and XXC decided to make couple tattoos for each other, a little mark that remains on their skin even in reincarnation.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Zichen/Xiao Xingchen
Kudos: 27





	Entwined & Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some pictures of those pretty, matching Ying Yang couple tattoos with sun&moon&mandalas&stuff and felt the urgent need to write some soft Songxiao getting those kinda tattoos!  
> Kinda like their own tiny engagement ritual. <3  
> This is my first time posting for this fandom and first time publishing any fan fiction in general after a long ass time! I wanted to post something already on Songxiao week, but I guess it's better later than never! Here we go~  
> No beta this time, I go down like my OTP's. Please, be kind! I hope you enjoy and appreciate this fluffy little piece of my fave Daozhangs. <3

”Are you absolutely sure about this, Xingchen?” black robed man ensured, looking his partner in teasing manner.  
”Yes. Just hurry up and do it already.” White robed man blurted back, restless.  
Song Lan chuckled at Xiao Xingchen’s impatient response, but didn’t wanna argue more since they both sincerely agreed to the idea of making matching tattoos for each other. It was undoubtedly meant as a sign of unspoken oath for their souls to entwine one day. 

After he had carefully sanitized the needle in a candle flame and cooled it down, Song Lan dipped the tip of the simple tool in ink. He bought the needle close to Xiao Xingchen’s skin, tip barely touching. White robed man took a deep breath just before feeling the needle sharp against his skin.  
The sensation of needle poking on sensitive skin made his calm expression twist. Song Lan immediately sensed the gesture and stopped. ”Are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked softly. ”A little. But please continue.” Xiao Xingchen assured, hint of tender a smile on his face. He trusted his heart and his life in Song Lan's hands, as this matter as well.  
Moments passed as black robed man moved the needle against younger man's skin, carefully tracing the lines of the symbol, decorating the insides with some beautiful shapes. Finally he put the needle down, wiping the spilled ink away with piece of cloth.  
He smiled tenderly as he was admiring his work, planting a kiss on Xingchen’s temple. ”It looks pretty on there.”  
Younger cultivator smiled back, eyes shining brighter than any star in the midnight sky.  
There was a fresh and small, delicate Yang just behind his ear, pairing the Yin trailing along the base of Song Lan's thumb at the back of the hand. It was there as a resemble of their bond. Symbol for the harmony flowing between everything, for the love lasting for lifetimes. 

******

Song Lan smiled as the delightful memory from the past faded slowly into the present time. He gazed the man before him, heart sparkling with fondness.  
Xiao Xingchen was still the most ethereal person he had ever laid his eyes upon. He leaned forward to brush Xingchen's silky dark hair to the other side of the shoulder, revealing the tiny Yang symbol in the curve of his neck, just behind the ear. He caressed the small picture on the skin, his Yin close to it.  
He stopped his movement, just to keep his hand there in his partners neck, making the symbol completed. The touch made other man shiver, whispering unspoken words of the deep longing between them.  
”Xingchen, I..” Song Lan breathed out, blinded by the beautiful figure of the other man.  
”Zichen” The name fell from Xiao Xingchen’s lips delicately, almost like his whole life could depend of it.  
”I’ve been waiting for you.” Song Lan murmured softly, replacing his hand with lips, trailing his way to find Xingchen’s soft lips. Xiao Xingchen closed his eyes, sighing softly. Closing the cap between them, long lost lovers fell into sweet bliss of a lingering kiss. 

They parted a little just to make Xiao Xingchen cup Song Lan’s face between his hands, leaving chaste kisses all over.  
He pushed their foreheads together, voice barely a whisper:  
”I love you, my distant snow” he was smiling eyes full of deep affection. Song Lan laid his hands on top of Xingchens wrist, touch light like a leaf. He brushed his lips on his lovers fingers. ”I love you too, my bright moon.”

"May the universes tie our paths together.  
Let our souls be entwined, unafraid."


End file.
